frankenweeniefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gcheung28/"Frankenweenie" Reviews
Frankenweenie is out in theaters tomorrow!!! From what critics have to say about the film, it seems like it's one that everyone would enjoy. Made in classic Tim Burton fashion, Frankenweenie is a movie perfect for Halloween! Check out what the critics had to say, and make sure to put your own reviews below! Loved It 'Claudia Puig - USA TODAY' "3.5 out of 4 stars" Drawing on director Tim Burton's trademark fascination with the macabre, the tale is leavened with a touching sweetness and sharp wit. He hasn't fused those elements so appealingly since 2005's The Corpse Bride...It has Halloween classic writ large all over it, but Frankenweenie is a family-friendly fantasy that will enthrall audiences any time of year. 'Marshall Fine - Huffington Post' No rating I'm not one who worships at the altar of Tim Burton, probably disliking his films as often as I am moved by them. For every effort as emotionally rich as Sweeney Todd, there's something as flat and wankish as Dark Shadows. But I fell hard for Frankenweenie, an extrapolation of a short film Burton made almost 30 years ago, just before he directed Pee-wee's Big Adventure and launched himself. This stop-motion animation film (in black and white) is dazzlingly dark -- and darkly comic. 'Chris Packham - LA Weekly' no rating Frankenweenie, scripted by John August, and based on a screenplay by Lenny Ripps from Burton's original story, is tight and brief, hitting all the marks you'd expect from an animated kid's film, and enlivened by Burton's visual style. The man should make more small movies like this one. 'Lisa Schwarzbaum - Entertainment Weekly' A-''' The movie is a romp of escalating horror, as weird suburban neighbor kids (are there any other kind in Burtonburg?) goad the young inventor (and the unstable Sparky 2.0) into danger. And the ghoulishness is in the details, the most charming of which are the perfectly lugubrious line readings by Ed Wood's Martin Landau as a science teacher by way of every role Vincent Price ever played in every movie that inspired Tim Burton to become the wonderfully strange filmmaker he is. Thought It Was Okay Linda Barnard - Toronto Star '''3 out of 4 stars The story occasionally lumbers along stiff-legged like Mary Shelley’s monster, and the sly winks to other films are sometimes a tad too twee but Burton has earned the right to make a personal film. Frankenweenie has his signature on every frame. 'Michael Phillips - Chicago Tribune' 2.5 stars I like what actor Charlie Tahan does with Victor's hesitant, guarded voice, and he blends in well with Burton regulars Catherine O'Hara (Mrs. Frankenstein and two other roles) and Winona Ryder (the timorous outcast-next-door). Martin Short, relatively restrained, handles three parts with aplomb. The entire project is carefully wrought in visual terms and more than a little familiar. Sometimes even a well-applied pair of jumper cables can't do the trick. Hated It We did not find any critics that gave the film a poor review. Wikian Reviews What did you think of Frankenweenie? Loved it! It was alright I hated it! Category:Blog posts